A Wolf's Bite
by brillantbutscary
Summary: We all know that there is a brute in every man, but is this brute strong enough to hurt innocent people, just to get what they want? Of course, it is! How Remus got bitten: Rated M, just as a small warning.


**Author's note:** This is my story for the sixth round of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. We were supposed to pick a genre, I chose Horror. I have never done a horror-fanfiction before and I am not Stephen King, but I'm pretty pleased with this one.

Prompts: (opening sentence) Time was running out.  
word) keyhole

(word) experience

Enjoy!

Time was running out. Lyall could feel it slipping away, like white sand in an hourglass.

That monster would strike soon, he knew it.

All because of that one day...

 _The man was brought into the dark, ominous courtroom. He was struggling violently, yelling obscenities which were muffled by a sack that had been placed over his head._

 _He was forced into the tall oak chair in the middle of the room, chains gliding like silver snakes, wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, binding him to the chair._

 _The sack was pulled from his head and he stared around the room, up at the robed figures , who were eyeing him with barely masked distaste._

 _Abraxas Malfoy's cold voice rang out across the room, echoing in the silence. "State your name."_

" _My name is Fenrir Greyback; who the fuck are you, you slimy git?!" The young man growled in utter outrage, struggling against his bonds and glaring at everyone._

" _That is of no concern of yours, Mr. Greyback," Abraxas said cooly, his face was solemn and expressing no feeling. "Do you know why you're here?"_

" _Of course I don't know why I'm here, you mad bastard!" Fenrir roared. "I don't know where here is!" He started to struggle even more, his legs straining against the iron chains in his attempts to get free. "Get these bloody things of me!"_

" _No," said Abraxas simply. He looked through his notes."It has come to our attention, that you are associated with a pack of werewolves. Is this true, Mr. Greyback?"_

" _Werewolves?" Fenrir asked, looking up at Abraxas disbelievingly. "You've got to be pulling my leg!"_

" _I don't think so, Mr. Greyback." Abraxas was visibly confused by the muggle expression. "Why would I wish to do that?"_

 _A few of the figures chuckled, earning a glare from Fenrir. He scowled, his fury was almost tangible. "Let me go!" He shouted. "You have no right to do this!"_

" _I'm afraid I do, Mr. Greyback." Abraxas smirked slightly. "Lupin! This is your field of..." He coughed. "_ Ahem _... work. Is he a werewolf?"_

 _Lyall Lupin stood up. He walked down the rows of silent onlookers and over to Fenrir._ _Circling the clearly enraged man, he inspected him from every angle possible, at a safe distance._

 _Abraxas sighed and drummed his fingers impatiently against the lectern. "Well?" He asked irritatedly._

 _Lyall looked up at him coolly. "It's hard to tell, Malfoy. The safest decision would be to keep him in captivity until the next full moon, we will be able to tell for sure then." Lyall said matter-of-factly._

" _That's preposterous!" Abraxas scoffed. "The man is obviously a muggle, who was unaware of the true nature of his acquaintances!" He sneered._

" _Be that as it may, it would still be safer to wait. If he is a werewolf, he could be a danger to the whole wizarding and muggle community!" Lyall snapped, glaring at Abraxas._

" _I am aware of how much you enjoy drama, Lupin, but the chances of that are little to none!" Abraxas raised his voice, not used to being talked back to._

" _This has nothing to do with drama!" Roared Lyall. "Werewolves are evil, soulless creatures, who deserve nothing but death!_ _ *****_ "

 _Abraxas' face was contorted with rage. He looked at Lyall with utter disgust. "Mr Weasley, please escort Lupin out of the room, it seems that he isn't himself today."_

 _Septimus Weasley got up and grabbed Lyall by the arms, he gently guided him towards the door. Lyall turned back. "Mark my words, Malfoy! You're making a grave mistake! You have no idea what these creatures can do!" Lyall raged, shoving Septimus' hands away._

" _Silence!" Abraxas roared. "Mark_ _**my**_ _words, Lupin! That temper of yours will get you into trouble one day!" Septimus lead Lyall away, this time more firmly._

" _Any other objections to letting this muggle go?" Abraxas glared at the spectators, challenging anyone to disrespect his authority. "No? Good!" He motioned to the aurors that had brought Fenrir in. "Bring Mr. Greyback into another room and modify his memory, then take him back to which ever muggle hole you found him in!"_

 _Fenrir, who had stayed very quiet until then, struggled as the four men dragged him out of the room._

 _The men pinned him down to a chair in the other room and one of them pointed a wand at him, he could feel his blood pumping through his veins, his back sprouting masses of hairs, he grabbed the wand out of the man's hand and snapped it in two. His fingers ended in claws and he felt them stretching his jaw, tearing at his skin._

" _Stupify!" One by one the men fell to the floor. Fenrir sunk to his knees, his body painfully attempting to regain it's_ _true shape. "There will be no need for that, Mr. Greyback," said Abraxas in an icy drawl. He pointed his wand at Fenrir's back, not threateningly, but clearly stating that that could change._

 _The werewolf slowly twisted into his human form, he knelt on the ground, panting. "Why are you here?"_

 _Abraxas laughed. "Well, let's just say that I don't like seeing talent go to waste, Mr. Greyback,"_ he purred, silkily.

 _Fenrir turned, it was only then that he noticed the two men on either side of him. He looked at them wearily._

" _These are Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle._ _ ***'**_ " _Abraxas said. "They will be escorting you back to the muggle world; any questions?"_

 _Fenrir growled. "Only one," he said, looking up at the wizard cautiously._

" _And it is?"_

" _Why are you helping me escape, Mr. Malfoy? I've heard of you,_ a _big man_ here _, if someone heard about this..." Fenrir trailed off._

 _Abraxas laughed, mirthlessly. "I believe in a new era, Mr. Greyback, as I think you do, too. One, where wizards and magical creatures, like yourself, do not have to hide from muggles, but, where we rule over them, force them into their rightful place and take ours!" His voice became softer than silk and he smiled. "I also believe that you can help me to create that era, Mr. Greyback." He reached out his hand to help him up._

 _Fenrir looked at Abraxas curiously. "I think I can, Mr. Malfoy, I think I can."_

" _Very good." Abraxas said. "But to do so, we must..._ erase... _those who stand in our way..." He frowned. "I'm afraid that Lyall Lupin is doing just that!"_

 _Fenrir grinned maliciously. "I think I can help you with that, too, Mr. Malfoy."_

It was the tenth of March, a special day for the Lupin family, their beloved son's birthday.

Hope Lupin, wife of Lyall and Remus' mother, walked into the dining room, her pale blue dress billowing out behind her. She hugged her husband. "Five years old, already, can you believe it?" She smiled, proudly, watching her son playing with the other children. "He looks so lovely, doesn't he?"

Lyall pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead. "He must get that from you, Hope," he said jovially and laughed. "He certainly has your looks, too."

Hope playfully elbowed her husband in the ribs. "Oh, stop it, you!" She laughed.

Lyall grinned. "He'll grow into a fine man, Hope, and a fine wizard, if any of my genes are in him!"

Remus ran up to his parents. "Mama! Papa! Me and the others are gonna play hide and seek outside!" He smiled up at them, happily.

Lyall looked at him and said, "Okay, but be careful, try not to trip and if anything happens, come back inside!"

Hope rolled her eyes. "You worry too much, darling! Go on, my little prince, go play in the garden." She kissed Remus on the cheek and pushed him off to his friends.

Frowning slightly, she turned back to Lyall. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking concerned. "You've been really nervous lately."

Lyall smiled reassuringly at her. "Nothing, darling, I guess I'm just tired, or something..."

Remus covered his eyes with his hands and started to count down from ten.

Opening his eyes, he looked around. He walked over to the far end of the rather large garden and peered into the bushes. Nothing. He ran to the bins, beside the bushes and peered behind them. Still nothing. He sighed, impatiently. Then he noticed the gap in the fence. He grinned. Surely someone had used it!

He crawled through the fence recklessly and ran along the path beyond it, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the many flowers on the ground. Eventually he came to the edge of the leafy forest, bordering his house. He stood there, peering into the darkness, slightly scared, but intrigued at the same time.

There was a rustling, deep within the trees. Remus grinned and dashed inside the maze of tree stems and branches. His tiny legs flying underneath him, he ran through the undergrowth and towards the noise. He pushed aside a few branches and came face to face with a giant of a man.

His eyes widened and he backed away, slowly. The man's face split in a yellowy-toothed grin. Remus lower lip started to shake and he opened his mouth to scream. A hand stopped all sound escaping from his lips. It smelled foul, like sweat. Remus almost gagged.

"Now, now, little cub, there's no need for that," the man said. "I'm a friend, don't worry, I won't hurt you." The warmth of his smile, didn't spread to his eyes and Remus felt tears forming in his own eyes. "Don't cry, little one!" The man said, hastily. "Look, I'll take my hand away, okay? But you have to promise not to scream; do we have a deal?"

Remus hesitated, then he nodded. The man removed his hand. "See? It wasn't that hard, was it?" He said, bending down to squat in front of Remus. He patted his pockets. "Let's see... What do I have for a good boy...?" He mused, smirking slightly. "Ah yes!" He brought out a slightly squashed rectangular packet. "Would you, by any chance, like a bit of chocolate?" He asked, waving the packet in front of Remus, teasingly.

Remus grabbed the chocolate, tearing off the wrapping and biting into the brown slab with enthusiasm.

The man watched his, his eyes gleaming strangely. "My, my, aren't you the cute one?" He whispered, his tongue darting out of the corner of his mouth, licking his dry, cracked lips. His eyes, had turned a strange shade of yellow and his matted grey hair and whiskers seemed to have grown, ever so slightly. His clothes started to look uncomfortably tight.

Remus, engulfed in his chocolate and oblivious to the man's actions, smiled. "Thank you!" He said, his mouth full of brown sludge.

The man, awaking from the trance, said."Well, it certainly looks like your father taught you some manners," the man laughed, his voice, sounding rough and slightly bitter.

Looking at him curiously, Remus asked. "Do you know Papa?"

The man chuckled. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," he answered, bemused.

Remus smiled. "Do you work with him?!" He asked, excitedly.

"I have had the honour of watching him work, yes..." The man said, smirking at the child's naivety.

"Papa's always saying that his work is really important to help the, uhm, the magic people, and stuff," Remus said, smiling at the man.

Scoffing slightly, the man said, "I suppose it is, little one, I suppose it is..." He reached inside the bag, hanging around his shoulder. "A little bird told me that it's your birthday today." He pulled out a neatly wrapped package and handed it to Remus.

Remus smiled. "Thank you!" He exclaimed joyfully.

The man eyed him, almost hungrily and then smirked. "Run along to your party, little one, I'm sure they'll want you there.

Remus looked at him wide-eyed, for a moment, then he smiled again. "Okay, bye!" He turned around and started to walk away, then he frowned. "Wait... How can birds tell you-" The man had disappeared.

"Sit down, Remus, they're about to bring in the cake!" Hope said, lifting her son up into a chair. She smiled. "You look so cute! I'd rather just eat you up!"

Remus laughed, as his mother tickled him. Suddenly, the room went dark and Remus frowned, he held onto Hope. "Mama... It's scary, I don't like the dark..." He whined.

Hope hugged him. "It's all right, Remus, they're just bringing in your birthday cake. It looks nicer when it's dark."

Remus nodded and looked around the room nervously. A flickering light came around the corner, casting strange shadows on the wall, it came closer to him and he backed away. Walking backwards, he fell over the heap of presents in the corner of the room, the top one fell into his lap and in the panic of not being able to see what it was, he clawed at it, bashing it, he heard the present rip and felt something clammy and wet against his fingertips. He looked down and screamed.

All the lights went on and Lyall, the one who had been carrying the cake, started to say. "It's all right, Remus, we didn't mean to scare-" He stared at the open package, his eyes widening in shock. "Merlin," he breathed. The cake crashed to the floor.

There, lying, half covered by the wrapping paper, was a woman's severed head, her face was scratched and her nose broken. One of her eyes was gone, all that was there was its empty socket. Her skin was greyish-white. Blood covered the head in a sticky mess, plastering her hair to her forehead, or at least the clumps of it that hadn't been ripped out. The throat was torn, not cut. Veins stuck out of it and looked as though it had been ripped from the woman's body.

Remus' breath came in short gasps his face was a mask of terror, he pushed the head away and ran to his mother, clutching her leg and sobbing into the hem of her dress. Hope stood there in shock. A note had fallen out of the present, written on it, in bloody handwriting were two simple words:

 _ **You're next!**_

The guests stood there, too terrified to speak. There was a thud as someone fainted and fell to the floor.

Ministry officials came that night, they interrogated every single person in the house and made sure no one left until they were done. They had searched the head for clues, but found none.

Hope came downstairs. "I put Remus to bed and I bolted all the doors and windows, just like you said." She looked into her husband's eyes. He looked dishevelled, his hair was ruffled and his face was deathly pale. "Did something else happen?"

Lyall stared at her. "They found out who it was, the corpse, I mean." He sobbed. "Mary Tholone, she was in my department at the ministry! Whoever's doing this is doing it because of something I did, Hope! It's my fault!"

Hope hugged him. "It's no one's fault, Lyall! No one's, except that madman, who did this!" She massaged his back. "The wizard policeman people will catch him, I know they will!"

Lyall kissed her. "I wish you're right, I really do."

Remus and Hope weren't allowed to leave the house for the following days. Protective charms covered every inch of it and Lyall came straight back from work every day without detours. The family was in panic. Remus refused to sleep alone and insisted on sleeping in his parents room.

Days turned into weeks, and a month later, everything had returned to its normal state in the family. Remus still slept with his parents, but other than that, nothing seemed to be out of the norm. The family started to feel safe once again and the whole horrible experience was soon forgotten.

"Mama?" Remus tugged his mother's trouser leg and she smiled down at him.

"Yes, cupcake?" Hope asked smiling.

Remus hesitated. "I think, I'm going to sleep in my room, Mama." He giggled. "Papa snores to much!"

"Only when I'm lying on my back!" Lyall called, from the other room.

Hope laughed, then she looked at her son, concerned. "Are you sure you'll be all right, Remus?" She asked.

"Yeah." Remus smiled and started to climb the stairs.

"Brush your teeth, young man!" Hope called after him.

It wasn't so much the wind that woke him; not its howling noise. Remus couldn't explain what it had been, but he was awake now. He squirmed around in his bed and tried to find a comfortable position.

It was then that he heard the footsteps, somewhere near his bedroom door. He froze, eyes widening. There was a soft tapping against the oak door.

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

He was too afraid to move, but, eventually, let out a sigh of relief, when he heard the footsteps move away.

It took all of his courage to get out of bed and much more to walk over the door. He bent down and peered through the keyhole. There was nothing outside of the room. He tried to calm himself and took the key to the door from his bedside table, he locked the door and placed it back on the tabletop.

He shivered, then his heart almost stopped beating. He realised how cold the room had become and how loud the wind was... The window that had been closed, before he had fallen asleep, was open.

 _You can knock on both sides of a door_ , he thought, tears welling up in his eyes.

He fumbled with the key, desperately trying to get the door unlocked. There was a low, menacing growl from behind him. Remus turned around looking into a pair of glowing, yellow eyes.

Claws tore at his clothes and teeth bit into his soft skin; an ear-piercing scream echoed through the house.

 _Time was up._

 ***** He actually said that! Strange coming from Remus' father, right?

 ***'** Notice the family resemblance to our dear Draco?

 **Author's note 2:** Damn this word limit! I really rushed this one, but I hope you like it anyway, I love writing horror stories, even if I'm not brilliant at them, but still, practise makes perfect.

Please review, if you liked it and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
